


Adorable as Hell

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Mild Hurt/Comfort, kageyama rarepair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Kageyama's defense, he was told his soulmate had freckles, and Yamaguchi DEFINITELY didn't. </p><p>Only, he did because make-up doesn't get rid of them forever. </p><p>-<br/>Kageyama Rare Pair week 2016 - Day Two - Soulmates / promises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable as Hell

     The first evidence of Kageyama’s soulmate came in the form of small dots. He’d been sitting in the front of his mom’s car for the first time, and she’d clicked her tongue in exasperation.

 

     “Tobes, how many times do I have to tell you not to draw on yourself?” she asked, reaching out for the pen.

 

     Kageyama scrunched his nose at his mom’s hand.

 

     “I didn’t do anything,” he argued, holding up his hands to show that he didn’t have a pen in his possession.

 

     His mom’s face shifted into her typical frustrated mother face, but realization quickly dawned on her and she grinned.

 

     “It’s your soulmate!” she said cheerily.

 

     Kageyama’s face un-scrunched and he grabbed his mom’s purse from the floor.

 

     “Can I?” he asked, holding up a pen.

 

     He’d been hearing about soulmates ever since he started school, that one day someone he was supposed to love wholeheartedly would write messages to him on his skin. He’d been overly-excited about it ever since, despite everyone cautioning him against it.

 

     After all, there are over seven billion people in the world; there’s saying how long it’d take him to meet them in real life.

 

     Still, his mom nodded with a small smile.

 

     _What are those?_ Kageyama wrote on his forearm.

 

     He was careful to curl the words around the dots, hoping not to disturb their path if their soulmate was drawing something.

 

     _Oh,_ appeared underneath his words, _those are my freckles. Sorry, I dot them when I’m bored. Are you my soulmate?_

_Yup!_

_Nice to meet you :)_

 

     -

 

     His soulmate worries too much about what other people think of him, Kageyama decides. He always asks before writing anything, even permission to write good morning messages on Kageyama’s leg every morning, despite never being told ‘no’.

 

This, in his opinion, is counterproductive, considering his soulmate has to write on him to ask for permission in the first place. Still, he finds his soulmate to be endlessly endearing.

 

     His soulmate sounds cute, from the way he described himself. Sadly, though, he doesn’t sound all that enthralled with his own appearance, which is a shame. Kageyama’s favorite piece of the description was his freckles, which, if the small pen dots are actually accurate, cover his entire body in small clusters.

 

     Kageyama enjoys talking to him; even the late night talks where Kageyama has to ease his soulmates worries are enjoyable. He worries more than anyone else he’s met, and when Kageyama pointed it out he explained that he deals with anxiety.

 

     It took ages to get it out of him, and Kageyama’s heart aches when he remembers how stressful the situation was when his soulmate wouldn’t answer him for a week and a half. Kageyama wasn’t sure what it was exactly he was worried about, considering they were destined to love each other endlessly anyways. Of course he wouldn’t run from him.

 

     Then again, not everyone enjoys the idea of soulmates as much as he does. There are plenty of people who tried to stray from it because they want to choose their own destiny. Kageyama hopes his soulmate likes what destiny has chosen for him, because Kageyama’s pretty sure he would’ve chose him anyways, soulmates or not.

 

-

 

     “Hi!”

 

     Kageyama glances up at the brunet in front of him. He’s beaming at him, and it makes Kageyama feel uncomfortable.

 

     He’s not quite sure why that of all the people in the gym, Kageyama’s the person he said hi to. With his sunny disposition, he seems like he’d be more up Hinata’s alley, than Kageyama’s.

 

     “Hi?”

 

     “I’m Yamaguchi!” he says, opening his arms like he’s waiting for a hug.

 

     Kageyama blinks once. Twice. Then, “Okay.”

 

     Yamaguchi’s smile slips along with his arms.

 

     “I’m guess I’m not as cute as you thought I’d be, huh?” Yamaguchi jokes, though he looks completely disheartened.

 

     Kageyama tilts his head, and the last of Yamaguchi’s cheerfulness wilts.

 

     “Right. Okay. I’m just going to, uh. Go.”

 

     Kageyama watches him leave with his eyebrows pulled together. Nishinoya bounds up next to him and hooks his arm around Kageyama’s neck.

 

     “That was weird,” he says.

 

     Kageyama grunts in agreement, pushing Noya’s arm from around himself.

 

-

 

     “You know, I call you the king to piss you off, but you really are a fucking asshole for treating Yamaguchi like that.”

 

     Kageyama turns to face Tsukishima and groans.

 

     “I don’t know him!” he yells, flailing his arms around in exasperation.

 

     Tsukishima snorts. “Great, you’re an idiot too.”

 

     “Hey!”

 

     “He’s your _soulmate_ , you dumbass.”

 

     Kageyama’s face scrunches in confusion.

 

     “No he’s not,” Kageyama says slowly, “Granted, he fit the description pretty well, but he didn’t have freckles. I checked.”

 

     Tsukishima rubs at his temples, like he’s fighting off a headache.

 

     “Yamaguchi covers his freckles with concealer, because people used to make fun of him for them when we were younger. He doesn’t even do a good job of it; you can tell his ears are a totally different skin tone.”

 

     “Oh my God,” Kageyama says.  

 

     Tsukishima cackles with cruel laughter as Kageyama takes off down the school hallways.

 

-

 

     “Yamaguchi!” is the only warning he gets before Kageyama is practically jumping on him. “I’m so sorry! You didn’t freckles and I didn’t _know_.”

 

     Yamaguchi is stunned at first, but he’s quickly reciprocating the hug.

 

     “It’s okay, I should’ve told you that I cover them up.”

 

     Kageyama shakes his head, “Don’t. They’re adorable as Hell.”

 

     Yamaguchi blushes.

 

      “Promise?” he asks shyly.

 

     Kageyama uses the palm of his hand to scrub some of the concealer off with his hand, revealing the cluster of freckles under his eye.

 

     “Promise,” Kageyama breathes, before lunging in and kissing each one.

 

     Twice.

    


End file.
